Plan de conquista
by ranmaxakanelove
Summary: Rama es un chico enamorado de su mejor amiga Akane.Decide confesarle sus sentimientos. ¿Akane le correspondera? U/A


Hola me llamo Ranma Saotome y mi mejor amiga se llama Akane Tendo, es una chica dulce, bonita y muy muy violenta. Pero eso no cambia que este loco por ella.

Akane y yo nos conocimos hace 3 años cuando yo llegue nuevo a la ciudad y desde entonces somos amigos.

Estoy enamorado de ella desde hace dos años y medio y aun no me he atrevido a confesárselo hasta hoy.

**Paso 1: Cuéntaselo a tu amigo.**

En casa de Ranma un jovencito de pelo oscuro en un trenza miraba su móvil matando el tiempo su mejor amigo Ryoga estaba a punto de llegar.

La puerta sonó y al abrir vio al joven de pelo oscuro y ojos marrones.

- ya creí que no llegabas.

- Se me hizo tarde ¿que me querías contar?- preguntó sentándose en el sofá.

Ranma hizo lo mismo- como sabes me gusta Akane- el joven asintió- así que ha llegado el momento de lanzarme y decírselo.

El otro chico enmudeció ante lo que Ranma le acababa de decir.- ¿de verdad?

- si. Tengo miedo, si me dice que no podría perderla como amigo y perdería una parte de mí, pero por otra parte necesito decírselo.

- Sabes, creo que haces bien. Es decir hay señales entre vosotros. Siempre coqueteáis aunque sea como amigos. Y yo creo que es mejor lanzarte y saber lo que hay a callártelo para siempre y en el futuro decirte "¿por que no se lo dije?

- Ya. Por eso voy a hacerlo.

- Pues tienes mi apoyo hermano.

**Paso 2: Pide ayuda.**

Una chica bajita de ojos marrones y cabello corto se poso de un coche gris azulado. Vestida con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta verde con un trébol de cuatro ojas y unas zapatillas de entrenamiento blancas la joven entro a casa de el joven Saotome.

- ¡Ey!

- Hola niño ¿nervioso?

El joven la miró y rió- no lo se, ¿debería estarlo?

La chica sonrió y le miro- es una cita a ciegas- dijo caminando hasta la habitación de el chico.

-bueno soy guapo.

La muchacha le miró y le tiró una zapatilla a la cabeza- egocéntrico, ojala no le gustes.

- eso es imposible.

- Ya… seguro.

- Violenta.

- Engreído.

-Marimacho.

- ¡Flacucho!

Al ver que la discusión era inminente Ranma intentó desviar el tema- mira, quiero que me ayudes, eres en la chica en la que mas confío y por lo tanto la única de la que acepto ayuda y consejos.

Akane suspiro- que halago.

- entonces me ayudas?

Akane se estiró en la cama de el joven y suspiro- esta bien. Sabes me alegro de que me escogieras para ayudarte. Te conozco bien y se lo que es mejor para ti y creo que te mereces a una buena chica.- dijo abrazando un peluche de Ranma.

**Paso 3 : Las chicas saben mas.**

Akane se levanto entusiasmada y de un empujón sentó a Ranma en su cama.

- Bien es hora de escoger tu ropa.

- Ah ¿ que la escoges tu?

- Claro soy una chica y nadie sabe más de moda que las chicas. OH los chicos gays. Por eso me gustan tanto.

Akane abrió el armario de Ranma y en la parte de dentro de la puerta vio una foto suya y de el abrazados de las vacaciones pasadas. La chica suspiro y le miro – si esto sale bien… ya no seré la única chica en tus paredes.

Ranma rió- no lo eres ahora- dijo sacándole la lengua.

- Los posters de modelos no vales-recalco enfurruñada( molesta, picada…)

Pasaron minutos en los que Ranma veía volar camisas y pantalones de su armario. El la miraba fascinado como arrugaba la cara en gesto de frustración o como se le iluminaban los ojos al ver una prenda que le gustaba.

La vio coger algo y sonreír- oye tendrás que ordenarme tu la habitación- dijo en broma.

Akane seco una lagrimitas de sus ojos y le tendió una camisa china azul- toma ponte esta.

-¿ por que esta? – dijo haciéndose el desentendido, claro que sabia que camisa era esa pero quería saber el por que ella la había escogido. Si se acordaba tan bien como el de ese DIA.

Ella sin pillar la indirecta se sintió ofendido- ¡ como no te puedes acordar! Esta camisa la usaste la primera vez que fuimos al cine juntos.

Ranma rió- era broma, como me voy a olvidar.

Akane aun mas furiosa y celosa le dijo- claro como ahora vas a irte con otra vas a olvidarte de tu mejor amiga, muy bonito.

Ranma la miró, si sentía celos quizás solo quizás eso era buena señal.- celosa…

Akane saco la cabeza de el armario y dijo con gracia- mas quisieras.

Minutos más tarde la ropa fue elegida y Ranma se cambió y salio haciendo poses de modelo mientras una Akane reía tumbada en la cama.

- ¿ y a donde la vas a llevar?

Ranma pensó un rato – pues creo que la llevare a cenar despues de dar un paseo por la playa.

Akane miro hacia el suelo- eso es bonito.

- Si.

La chica soltó una carcajada y se levantó- vamos o llegaras tarde a tu cita.

**Paso 4 : Dile la verdad.**

Ranma conducia el coche de Akane, hasta la playa. Ambos chicos iban en silencio el con la mirada fija en la carretera, ella mirando por la ventana. Cuando llegaron y aparcaron, se posaron y caminaron hasta la entrada de el paseo donde se quedaron mirando.

- bien es tu momento- dijo Akane sonriendo- se tu mismo, no hables mucho y déjala hablar a ella.

- si , pero que pasa si me pongo nervioso y la fastidio.

Akane le miro con ternura- eh tranquilo eres Ranma Saotome¿ no? Todo te sale bien. Eres bueno guapo y especial, la tendrás a tus pies.

- Gracias…

Akane sonrió y le susurro- dame un abrazo- cuando se abrazaron Akane soltó un "huuug" lastimero y puso un puchero en broma que los hizo reír.- ya me contaras y si es fea huye lejos.

Ranma miraba a la joven marcharse cabizbaja con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y supo que había llegado el momento.

- Akane espera.- la joven se giró a verle y se acercó a el.

- Ranma¿ que pasa?

- que no hay cita a ciegas. Te mentí.

Akane le miraba sorprendida y contenta- todo esto es para ti, porque eres muy especial y quería preguntarte si tendrías esta cita conmigo. Te quiero no como amiga, como algo mas. Eres divertida y me levantas el animo en mis dias malos por eso es que estoy loco por ti.

Akane se quedó muda y miro a todos los lados y comenzó a reír, pero Ranma supo que no se reía de el ni de sus sentimientos, se reía porque no sabia como expresar lo que quería decir, en el momento en que Akane comenzó a llorar Ranma pensó que había metido la pata.

- ¿ estas llorando?- dijo mirándola con los ojos abiertos y asustado- no llores Akane por favor mira si quieres me voy y no vuelvo…

Antes de que hiciera nada Akane le abrazó muy fuerte, Ranma sorprendido la abrazo de comenzó a reír de nuevo.

- no lloro por pena, lloro porque me has hecho feliz. Ranma llevo queriéndote mucho tiempo pero creía que tú me veías solo como tu mejor amiga y por eso jamás dije nada…pero la verdad es que también te quiero.

Ranma sonrió y mirando al horizonte susurro- ¿ en serio?

Akane subió la cara que tenia enterrada en el pecho de el joven y asintió.

Cuando la miró a los ojos sonrió con ella- entonces ¿ quieres dar el paso? ¿Serás mas que mi amiga?-Akane asintió- ¿ puedo…besarte? Creeme que quiero besarte desde hace tiempo…

La sonrisa de Akane se ensancho y se acercó al rostro de el joven. Se fundieron en un beso suave, lento y muy romántico con el atardecer de fondo. Al separarse Ranma le tendió la mano y siguieron con su cita.

**Y así termina meses después.**

Ryoga estaba en el gimnasio junto con Ranma cuando una Akane con pantalones cortos y camiseta de tirantes entro y se engancho a Ranma como una lapa( pulpo, chicle al zapato como lo quieran llamar)

- Hola chicos como va el entrenamientos.

- Akane , va bien y tu que, ¿terminaste de estudiar?

- si- miró a Ranma – y tú que vago.

-¿ como que vago? Llevo todo el día aquí encerrado y tu me llamas vago.

- que estés aquí no significa que hagas algo.

- serás marimacho.

- tonto

- boba.

Ryoga miraba a la pareja insultarse cariñosamente mientras una gota de sudar caía por su frente- vaya con los enamorados.

Antes de que dijera nada Ranma ya había callado a Akane con un beso. El otro chico miró al cielo y gritó- ¡ nadie los entiende!.

* * *

Holaa, vuelvo con otra historia un poco estupida y que no slaio de mi imaginacion si no que la adapte de un reality de MTV llamado friend zone.

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen algun review ^^


End file.
